


A day in the life

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Grown Mist, Mercenary Titania, Post-Canon, Teacher Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After the war, Titania and Rhys settle down. Let's have a look at their daily life, shall we?
Relationships: Kilroy | Rhys/Tiamat | Titania, Mist & Kilroy | Rhys, Mist & Tiamat | Titania
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asdrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts).



> After it was proposed to me, I gotta say, I really like the idea of Rhys as a teacher

It’s the sound of birds chirping in the early morning what awakens Titania from her peaceful slumber. It truly is a shame that a life on the battlefield has made her become a light sleeper, but as she turns on her side – because it’s too early to be awake even for her – and she sees a still resting Rhys, she can’t help but to smile.

He looks peaceful in his slumber, and even if a few lines have begun to adorn his face, to her he doesn’t look a day older than when they’ve met.

She wonders if he has the same thoughts, those rare times when he manages to wake up before her, but she soon finds these thoughts too hard on her still half-asleep mind, so going back to sleep it is.

She gets closer to Rhys, draping one arm around him, and she tries to get at least another hour of well deserved rest.

The next time, they both wake up at pretty much the same time.

To be precise, Rhys is the one who wakes up first, but after he begins moving around it doesn’t take long until Titania opens her eyes as well.

“Goodmorning,” is the first thing he says when he notices it. One time he would’ve apologized, asking if he had woken her up, but those times are long gone; this is just how things are now, this is their routine.

“Goodmorning,” she replies, smiling and leaning in for a quick and sweet kiss, “Slept well?”

“Like a log. How about you?”

“You know how it is,” is Titania’s reply, “But given how tired as I was yesterday, I slept pretty well.”

The previous day in fact she had just come back from a job.

She still works as a mercenary, though in the spirit of their late commander, it could be considered charity work more than anything else.

She’s more than happy to help the townsfolk that have always been welcoming to them even when they, as the Greil Mercenaries, were still looking for a fort to use as a base; unfortunately, even in this time of peace, there are still brigands around, and someone has to take care of them, someone capable, and Titania is more than capable.

Even if the income is low, it doesn’t matter: for her, the true payment is the smile she brings to people’s faces when she tells them that they’re safe.

Rhys begins to rise from the comfort of their bed and he turns to Titania.

“I’ll make breakfast,” he says, and then he smiles, “I need to be ready before the children arrive.”

Ah yes, the children, their true source of income. Don’t let that sentence fool you though, this isn’t anything shady or bad: simply put, Rhys has discovered his talents as a teacher and has devoted his new life to this passion.

It has a weird effect, watching him teach these younglings. It really makes Titania feel like she belongs to a now old generation, a generation that will soon be replaced by a new one.

So is life, after all. A continuous cycle.

Despite the gloominess of these thoughts, a glimpse of Rhys’ expression when he tells her about what happens during lectures, with the mirth of a person who can’t be anything but proud of these young people, is enough to make everything worth it.

It certainly beats the fearful expression he used to have to during the war… but that’s for another time. Today there’s no place for recollections of the past.

It appears to be a quiet morning, as the two make their way to the kitchen, but a knock on the door makes it clear that it won’t be the case.

When Titania opens the door, however, she’s pleased to find out that it isn’t for an emergency that their morning is being disturbed.

“Hi Titania!”

“Goodmorning, Mist,” Titania replies, letting the girl – or maybe she should say woman – inside.

It’s not an unusual sight: Mist doesn’t live far from them, so she visits them often, which is most pleasing, especially considering that… that well… that they have lost contact with most of the others: Shinon and Gatrie disappeared almost as soon as they disbanded, as well as Soren, while at least Oscar, Boyd and Rolf come visit from time to time, mostly Boyd and Rolf though because Oscar’s quite busy with Crimea’s knights, but they don’t visit as much as Mist does. As for Ike, he still hasn’t come back, and Titania doubts he’ll ever will, even though she doesn’t have the hearth to tell the others when they begin to make suppositions about his return; he writes though, from time to time. His letters are always short and blunt but they expect no less from their captain.

It surely doesn’t feel the same as it once was – they were a _family_ – but it’s also better than splitting up completely.

Everybody has a journey to follow that won’t always involve the others; they have to respect that.

“You still haven’t had breakfast? Then let me cook something nice for you!” is what Mist exclaims before making her way to the kitchen, moving like this house was hers, which doesn’t really matter because she’s completely welcome here.

Rhys and Titania even proposed her to move in with them, but she says that she doesn’t mind living alone, at least for now. It makes sense: she has always had to share space with so many people, it’s only fair that she wants some independence.

“T-that would be kind of you,” she replies, her sluggish brain that is still finding it difficult to follow the energetic girl.

She doesn’t have the time to add anything else that Mist has already left, but she can hear hers and Rhys’ voice happily chatting.

Well, she could use this as an occasion to put something nicer on, which is exactly what she does.

When she comes back, there’s a very inviting smell coming from the kitchen.

Titania can’t help but to chuckle, thinking about all of Mist's failed attempts to cook before Oscar took pity on her and decided to teach her, while now she can be considered a master herself.

She’s grown, and Titania can’t be nothing else if not proud of her.

After they’re done eating, it’s Rhys’ turn to go get dressed, leaving Titania and Mist to catch up.

Her life has been pretty uneventful, but this is how things should be in times of peace, and Titania is more than happy to hear that everything’s alright.

“Are you going to help with the kids today?” Titania asks then.

It’s not uncommon that Mist stays and helps around, especially when Titania is out on a job. It’s not that Rhys isn’t capable of handling a few children, but it’s surely nice to have someone helping; children are volatile after all, so it happens more often than not that one suddenly begins to cry for one reason or another.

Besides, the kids love Mist – everybody loves her, as it should be. They’re always happy when she’s around.

“I intend to,” is Mist’s reply, which makes Titania smile.

“Then consider yourself officially invited to have lunch with us.”

Mist laughs.

“Thank you, Titania.”

“What about you?”

Titania stays silent for a while.

“What about… me?”

“Yeah, what have you been up to?” Mist innocently asks, but it still gives Titania pause.

Even after all this time, she can’t help but to fall into some old habits: when she was second in command, she had to appear strong and unaffected, which meant hiding her grief under a serene front. Even now, all she does is to smile at Mist, saying:

“Oh, all is good.”

She’s not lying, at least not completely: sure, there are a few difficulties here and there, and the toll of the war still weighs on them, but they’re happy.

Their life is modest and simple, but there’s nothing else they want. It’s already perfect as it is.

Mist looks at her, and Titania can sense that she isn’t completely convinced, however she doesn’t press her further.

They’re soon joined by Rhys again, who has put something more decent on. Titania looks at the time and she knows that he’ll soon have to open the school.

And where is this school, you might ask? Well, it’s at the corner of the same street where their house is, so it’s close.

It was already open before the war begun, but only after its end they got the proper founds to keep it open. There was the question of who would be willing to take up the mantle of teacher, and Rhys offered himself. He owns a great deal to this town and he wants to do something to repay them for their hospitality.

Rhys himself wouldn’t be able to say what exactly had brought him to say yes; he was a healer, not a teacher, but he wanted to help. Turns out, he has a knack for it, which is good because this helps him to not think about the past and focus on the future but also, most importantly, on the present.

These people need his help now, and he’ll give it to them.

When Rhys opens the school’s door, he sneezes because of the dust in the air.

This is something he still has to understand: how come there’s always so much dust around despite how much he cleans up?

He has no idea, but thankfully this time he has Mist with him; they’ll clean up in no time and way before the kids arrive.

And after kissing Rhys goodbye, what does Titania do?

It’s still early enough that she might get some more sleep out of it, but she doesn’t feel like doing so. No, she always hated getting too much rest: it makes her mind sluggish as well as her senses.

It’s settled: she’s going to train.

They’ve settled a small space outside with training dummies that Titania can use to keep practicing. Since she still does mercenary work, she knows well that if she slacks off, that might be the end of her. She needs to keep sharp.

Thankfully it doesn’t seem like her skills are diminishing – it’s not like she’s even _that_ old – but that’s only thanks to her constant exercise. That’s why she has to keep at it every day.

Rhys would probably try to dissuade her: she just came back from a job, and her body must be straining. She should rest. However, Rhys isn’t here, and besides Titania always feels at her best when she’s active.

She’ll rest during the evening.

She lounges forward, striking the training dummy on its chest first, then after rotating she strikes its neck.

It’s quite not the same without a companion, but who could she ask? It’s not like she can ask Rhys to spar with her.

She has to make do with what she has.

When Rhys and Mist are back, Titania’s inside the kitchen, cooking lunch.

She may not be as good as Mist but necessity has been a great teacher: since they live alone now, both Titania and Rhys have gotten to become better cooks. Sometimes they joke about how they miss Oscar’s superb cuisine, but who knows, maybe if they keep at it they’ll even surpass him.

“Mmmh, it smells so good in here!” Mist exclaims. She’s so hungry.

Rhys walks inside the kitchen, wasting not even a moment in order to approach Titania, leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

“Need any help?” he asks.

“I’m almost done, here. You can settle the table in the meantime.”

“Consider it done.”

When they gather around the table they begin to eat.

“Were the kids good?”

“Oh, they were lovely!” Mist exclaims.

“They always behave better when you’re with me,” Rhys muses. He’s left at least half of his food in his plate, but he’s not hungry anymore. No matter how many times Titania tries to make him eat more, she has never succeeded; some things really don’t change.

“Because you need to be more firm and stern, Rhys,” Mist suggests, but the idea of Rhys trying to act like that is enough to cause hilarity in all of them. It’s impossible: Rhys is too good of a man to act like that!

“I’m just kidding, you’re perfect as you are and the children love you,” Mist continues then, smiling.

Rhys returns the smile.

“That’s very kind of you.”

They spend another couple of hours in each other’s company, but eventually the time comes for Mist to leave.

Both Rhys and Titania accompany her to the door.

“Thank you for the visit, Mist. You know it’s always a pleasure for us,” Titania says.

“Thank _you_ for everything,” Mist replies, “I had fun!”

She pulls them both for a warm hug that is soon returned. It’s this what makes them fully realize how taller she’s got – she’s almost as tall as Rhys now – and it’s… weird, like seeing your child grow – and sure Mist may not be their actual child, but that won’t stop them from feeling like that.

When she begins to walk away, Rhys can’t deny that he has gotten a bit teary-eyed. He can’t help it! It’s just how he is.

He leans on Titania’s shoulder, allowing her to close one arm around his waist, keeping him close.

This is a kind of warmth that he’ll never get tired of.

The rest of the day passes as it normally does: they talk, they stay close, they prepare dinner, they eat, they laugh, they kiss, they prepare for bed.

It’s as they’re about to fall asleep that doubt strikes Rhys. He doesn’t know why he should believe that this life is too little for Titania, but he can’t help it.

They’ve settled in a routine, that is true, but how does this sit with her? Is it enough?

Even if he doesn’t voice anything, Titania still senses that there’s something up.

“What’s wrong?” she asks in fact, turning on her side so that she can observe Rhys better. Even in the faint moonlight coming from the window, she can make up Rhys’ visage; not that she actually needs to see him to remember how he looks: she has memorized his appearance perfectly by now.

“Nothing ever gets past you,” Rhys sighs, hesitating before continuing, “Are you… Are you happy with this?”

“What brought this up?”

“I don’t know. I was just… thinking.”

It doesn’t take long until Rhys in engulfed by Titania’s strong arms.

“What made you think that?” she softly asks, but Rhys doesn’t reply. She keeps going then:

“There’s nothing that I want more than spending the rest of my life peacefully with you. Unless… Are _you_ unsatisfied with this?”

“Of course not!” Rhys is quick to reply, “It’s just… Sometimes I wonder if you aren’t deserving of more.”

Titania knows this feeling. She has to be honest: sometimes she fears the same about Rhys. However, they have stated multiple times that this is exactly what they want, so they shouldn’t have doubts about this anymore.

“This is everything I could’ve ever asked for,” she says then, leaning closer to Rhys for a quick kiss on his lips, “Never forget that.”

“I won’t,” Rhys replies, right before going back to kissing Titania with softness and love, his doubts long forgotten.

No, he definitely won’t.


End file.
